Spira Is My Home: Chapter 2
by Tailz1223
Summary: Chapter 2: Leaving
1. Chapter 1

The next day... i'd been pushed to my limits...

It was a perfectly normal day, until fifth period. A girl who bullys me came up to me and said "Hey fatty, I thought I told you to go back to your hole and stay there!", I looked up at her as her black eyes peirced onto me "Hey what are you looking at fatass!". She then grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the concrete. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!", said all the kids surrounding us. She then kicked my in the head several times and spat on me twice. She jumped on my back, it felt like it almost broke it. "Your sad and pathetic!", she yelled.  
>"Your one to talk", I mumbled "WHAT WAS THAT!", she screamed whilst punched me in the head then picking me up and slamming my head against the classroom window. The glass shattered and I fell to the ground. I couldn't do anything, I was weak and helpless. My friends stood to the side, not bothering to help me. She spat on me again and walked away as the teachers rushed to help me. 'Why was this happening', I thought to myself.<p>

I sat in the sick bay with a bandage wrapped around my head, luckily there was little bleeding, still hurt a ton though.

I went home about an hour after the bashing. I walked into my room and slammed the door shut, locking it from the inside stopping anyone from coming in. I turned my ipod on in my ipod dock and turned it right up and put the song 'From Zanarkand' on. It was my favourite song from my game. It was on full. "I GIVE UP!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. I fell to my knees in tears. I could hear my mum and dad crying outside my bedroom door. They were screaming but compared to my music it sounded like whispers, as did my screams.

I looked outside my window to see the ocean. Without thinking I opened my window and ran towards the ocean, ignoring the big storm that was happpening. When I got to the beach, I saw waves that were atleast five metres tall. I took a deep breath. I sung the Hymn Of The Fayth to myself whilst I made my way down to the ocean. As I finished I stepped into the water and got swept away my big the waves, but I didn't struggle, I let them take me far away from here. Maybe to another world. Maybe Spira?

Impossible... 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day... i'd been pushed to my limits...

It was a perfectly normal day, until fifth period. A girl who bullys me came up to me and said "Hey fatty, I thought I told you to go back to your hole and stay there!", I looked up at her as her black eyes peirced onto me "Hey what are you looking at fatass!". She then grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the concrete. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!", said all the kids surrounding us. She then kicked my in the head several times and spat on me twice. She jumped on my back, it felt like it almost broke it. "Your sad and pathetic!", she yelled.  
>"Your one to talk", I mumbled "WHAT WAS THAT!", she screamed whilst punched me in the head then picking me up and slamming my head against the classroom window. The glass shattered and I fell to the ground. I couldn't do anything, I was weak and helpless. My friends stood to the side, not bothering to help me. She spat on me again and walked away as the teachers rushed to help me. 'Why was this happening', I thought to myself.<p>

I sat in the sick bay with a bandage wrapped around my head, luckily there was little bleeding, still hurt a ton though.

I went home about an hour after the bashing. I walked into my room and slammed the door shut, locking it from the inside stopping anyone from coming in. I turned my ipod on in my ipod dock and turned it right up and put the song 'From Zanarkand' on. It was my favourite song from my game. It was on full. "I GIVE UP!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. I fell to my knees in tears. I could hear my mum and dad crying outside my bedroom door. They were screaming but compared to my music it sounded like whispers, as did my screams.

I looked outside my window to see the ocean. Without thinking I opened my window and ran towards the ocean, ignoring the big storm that was happpening. When I got to the beach, I saw waves that were atleast five metres tall. I took a deep breath. I sung the Hymn Of The Fayth to myself whilst I made my way down to the ocean. As I finished I stepped into the water and got swept away my big the waves, but I didn't struggle, I let them take me far away from here. Maybe to another world. Maybe Spira?

Impossible... 


End file.
